ivoryspirefandomcom-20200214-history
Drumlin
Drumlin Prominent Cities / Towns of Drumlin *Prominence Rock **Prominence Rock is the capital of Drumlin. *Shepard's Mill *Prosper *Boulderdash *Odenheim **Odenheim is a large mining city and home to the largest mining operation in Drumlin. *Hummock Wharf *Lochmorra Areas of Drumlin *Lake Lochmorra *The Giant Steppes **The savage clans of Hill Giants make their home in The Giant Steppes. When the giants aren't busy killing eachother, the Hillmakers come to the defense of Drumlin cities, towns and villages against Hill Giant raiders. *Gravelheath *Mount Rockridge The Legend of Apophis 2474 BM, The rune giant Apophis and his slaves walk across the sea. Cloud giants, fire giants, hill giants and frost giants --- all slaves of the massive Apophis. He and his slaves abandon the Giant Lands, in search of a new kingdom to rule over. They climb atop the towering peaks of Duergar and look upon the untouched lands, satisfied. Apophis claims the land as his own. Little did the giants know, they stumbled upon the domain of great wyrm Ciamath and her brood. Apophis and his giants attempt to settle the mountain tops, but to Apophis' anger the infestation of white dragon whelps very swifly make their presence known. Attacks are constant, whelps crawling from between every rock and every crevice. Apophis decides that enough is enough, and that he would destroy the source of the dragons himself. Apophis finds the great chasm where the brood mother lives with a dragon youngling in his grip. He crushes it between his volcanic black hands, letting the blood seep into the great pit. "Come out dragon mother", he proclaims. Ciamath responds. The great brood mother ascends from the chasm breathing a torrent of ice and hail. Apophis shrugs it off with a laugh and the two clash. They trade blow after blow, shaking the mountains themselves, but it becomes clear that Apophis has the upperhand. He stands before the beaten and bloodied Ciamath, gargantuan halberd readied, but before the final blow can be delivered a great screech is unleashed: Ciamat's mate, great wyrm Albuth has returned. He collides with Apophis sending the giant carreening off the very peaks of Duergar. They tumble down the slopes the mountain entangled in one another, smashing into the fields of Drumlin. Confused and dimwitted the Hill Giants leap off of the mountain in pursuit of their master, many tumbling to their deaths. The battered and beaten Albuth and Apophis continue their battle, smashing miles of mountains and hills into gravel. Eventually, defeated, the lifeless bodies of both Apophis and Albuth finally rest, far east into Drumlin. The Cloud Giants, free of their enslavement, would return to the Giant Lands. The Frost Giants would settle and proliferate atop the mountains of Duergar and The Fire Giants would travel north towards Cindercrag. Apophis' and Albuth's long petrified remains now form the foundation of the great hill that has become Drumlin's capital, Prominence Rock. The Hill Giants that jumped after their fallen master would form Drumlin's many rolling hills. Dwarven adventurers would only find the aftermath of the event, and to this day they fight the giants that crossed the sea.